¡Ayuda, por favor!
by julys02
Summary: Edward y Bella "van a intertarlo" ¿El problema? ¡Edward no sabe nada de sexo! Entonces, ¿qué mejor que preguntarle a la familia? Excepto si tus hermanos son Alice y Emmett, tus cuñados los Hale y tu padre el discreto Doctor Carlisle Cullen...


_Este es un One-shoot completamente mío, excepto por los personajes que son de Stephanie Meyer, claro…_

Edward caminaba de un lado hacia otro, nervioso. ¿Qué le diría a Alice? O mejor dicho, ¿cuál sería su pregunta exactamente? Porque no es nada muy lindo para preguntarle a tu hermana menor. Y que ni hablar del insensible de su hermano mayor, Emmett. Si si, Bella le había dicho que sí. Porque _lo intentarían_ antes de la boda. Pero había un pequeño problema.

¡Él _no_ sabía absolutamente _nada_ de sexo! Y conviviendo con los sexópatas de sus hermanos, bueno… Por más humillante que fuese, lo haría, les preguntaría. Pero NO a Emmett. Pero sus hermanos no sabían de su… Inexperiencia. Y sería la burla del siglo que con 18 años todavía fuera virgen. Oh si, ya se lo imaginaba.

_Lleguééééé!!! – Canturrió Alice entrando en la sala, asustando completamente a su hermano.

_Dios, casi me das un infarto _pixie_. – Dijo burlándose Edward para ocultar su nerviosismo. Alice solo puso mala cara mientras entraba con muchas bolsas en sus menudos brazos.

_Y se puede saber a que debo tu amargada presencia en la casa, aquí solito? Creí que estarías con Bella – Se extrañó su hermana.

_Si, esteeee – Prácticamente empezó a sudar – tenía algo para preguntarte…

_Y eso es…? – Divagó la pequeña con miles de imágenes pasando por su cabeza – Una fiesta? Compras? Un regalo? Un favor? Otra fiesta? Una explicación? porque te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver, fue Emmett el que…

_No no! Y qué hizo Emm ahora?

_Nada? – Dijo haciéndose la inocente la diablilla de 17 años – Como sea, qué pasa?

_Bueno… Es sobre… Emmh… Esteeee…

_Me vas a matar de aburrimiento e impaciencia hermanito – Y Alice cayó en cuenta del único tema del que Edward no podía hablar sin trabarse o ruborizarse – Aaaah! Es sobre Sexo, verdad?

_ALICE! Solo limítate a ayudarme con lo que te pida! – Dijo rojo, provocando la envidia de muchos tomates – Es que quiero que me hagas un favor…

_Necesitas un buen abogado? – Dijo seria Alice

_Eeeh, no… Solo…

_Un médico discreto que no sea Carlisle?

_... Solo…

__Un bolso de Prada_? – Edward la miró como si estuviera loca – Hey! Mi ayuda es limitada, sabes?

_Así que… - Dijo una voz con un tono realmente divertido y que en ese instante se convirtió en la peor pesadilla del peicobrizo – Eddie necesita consejos para follar?

_EMMETT! – Gritó Edward avergonzado como nunca en su vida.

_Ups, creo que lo dije muy directo, ¿no Rosie? – A Edward se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Ro…Rosa-liie? ¿Ella escuchó… todo?

_Edward, me decepcionas. Había puesto un poco más de confianza en ti. - ¿Qué mejor que tener una Hale para tus problemitas de sexo? Pues tener _dos_ Hale.

_Siii, Jazzy-Jazz tiene razón. ¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos? Y discúlpame, pero yo no te ayudo en nada que tenga que ver con la práctica… - Empezó Alice pero fue cortada por una voz más serie detrás suyo

_¿Para qué necesita ayuda Edward?

Oh NO NO NO NO NO NO.

_Oh si si si si si si._

_¿Y bien Edward? – Preguntó Carlisle Cullen, o mejor dicho, su padre.

_Bueno… Yo ya me iba de compras con Rose… - Y la enana desapareció llevando a su casi-cuñada a una velocidad increíble.

_Pues papá, Eddie está pasando por una etapa muy importante en su vida – ¡No te atreverías Emmett Cullen! _Sí lo haría_ – Es hora de iniciar _esa_ etapa… Tú sabes, _Esa_…

Carlisle solo alzó una ceja. Esme tosió y dijo rápidamente: _Creo que acompaño a las chicas… - Y se fue, dejando a Edward (que había empezado a volver a su palidez natural) Más rojo al saber que su madre _se dio cuenta_.

_Carlisle, Edward quiere consejos "sobre relaciones" – Dijo muy serio Jasper, para luego caerse en el sillón de la risa. Emmett le siguió apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Carlisle estaba en estado de shock, y su boca tenía una perfecta "o".

*****************UNA INCOMODA CHARLA CON CARLISLE,

BROMAS DE EMMETT, RISITAS DE JASPER

Y DOS HORAS DESPUÉS********************

_Muy bien, hijo. Creo que es hora de lo práctico. – Agregó el líder de los Cullen. Edward retrocedió un paso automáticamente.

_¡Qué mal pensado, Edward Anthony Masen Brandon McCarty Cullen!

_Cállate Emmett, idiota – No tardó en responder su hermano mientras Jasper se mordía la lengua para evitar la risa y se apoyaba sobre el escritorio del doctor.

_¿Y a qué te refieres con práctica, Carlisle? – Preguntó extrañado Jasper.

_Oh si, Baby, no esperarías que te fueras sin la parte más incómoda todavía, eh? Después de todo, la protección es muy importante – Dijo Emm.

Carlisle buscó algo en los cajones mientras Emmett iba a la cocina y traía bananas. Edward los miraba sin entender y Jazz solo abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo la risa.

_Aaah! Aquí están – Dijo su padre mientras casaba un par de condones del cajón. Emmett no resistió más y se echó a reír en la silla.

_Papá, para que tienes eso en tu escritorio? – Señaló Edward con su cabeza los productos. Carlisle pareció darse cuenta de algo muy importante y se puso más pálido que de costumbre.

_Pues…. Esteeeee… - Jasper lo miró extrañado, y entendiendo algo se alejó del escritorio como si tuviera una descarga eléctrica.

_PAPÁ! MÁS RESPETO, ES MI MADRE! – Gritó Emmett tapándose los ojos. El hijo menor de los Cullen se puso un poco verde.

_¡¿Quieren que los deje ir?! ¡¡Pues simplemente pon correctamente el maldito condón en la maldita banana!! - Gritó Carlisle.

_Vale, vale, no había que enojarse… - Murmuró el musculoso. Pero repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en su cara y agregó – Mira, Eddie, te lo muestro rápido y luego tú.

Agarró el pequeño paquete, lo desenvolvió y lo puso en la banana en menos de tres minutos. Jasper y Edward lo miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas.

_Bien, Jazz, ya que estás con mi hermana, al menos demuéstrame tu protección – Dijo desvergonzadamente Emmett mientras Jasper se punía tan rojo como Edward antes.

Lo agarró, y con un poco más de esfuerzo que Emmett, lo puso. Levantó la banana en un gesto victorioso mientras Emm aplaudía y Ed solo ponía los ojos en blanco. Carlisle se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Edward agarró la banana que resultó ser la más grande. Y un condón de los que casi no había, sin saber cual "era su condición especial". Trató y trató, pero el maldito trozo de látex no entraba. Jasper y Emmett aguantaban la risa de forma muy mal disimulada, pero Edward ni cuenta se dio. Siguió tratando hasta que lo logró, y se paró (se había sentado en el suelo) todo despeinado.

_Tendrías que estar despeinado por otra cosa, sabes… - Dijo casualmente su hermano mayor mientras Carlisle agarraba la banana. Pero cuando lo hizo…

Una masa amarilla se salpicó por todo su rostro y el escritorio. Ahora los tres adolescentes se reían sin parar.

_Edward, ¿Qué condón le pusiste? – preguntó su padre mientras se limpiaba los ojos. El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros.

_Aaaah, "de calce ajustado"! Ahora entiendo! – Dijo Jasper tomando el envoltorio. Emmett cayó en otra ronda de risas.

_Edward – Dijo serio su padre.

_Si? – Preguntó éste mirándolo con esa mueca en su rostro.

_Corre…

_Cómo? – preguntó confundido su hijo.

_CORRE A INICIAR TU MALDITA VIDA SEXUAL ANTES DE QUE TE AGARRE Y NO PUEDAS DISFRUTARLA!!!! – Gritó a todo pulmón Carlisle mientras perseguía a Edward.

Edward se avivó y salió veloz como un rayo por la puerta. Jasper le golpeó el brazo a Emm para que dejara de reírse. Ambos vieron la maligna sonrisa en el rostro de su padre y de su suegro, se miraron con miedo.

_La misma advertencia va para ustedes chicos – Dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente a ellos mientras retrocedían – Aunque dirían que disfruten lo poco que le queda de ella, sería tonto decirle que las iniciaran.

Salieron corriendo como Edward mientras Emmett decía: _Allá se fueron mis ganas de esta noche…


End file.
